R.I.C.O
|image = TDA 2016 C U.jpg |band = Meek Mill ft. Drake |dance = C U |album = Dreams Worth More Than Money |released = June 29, 2015 |genre = Hip Hop |label = Mayback |runtime = 3:19 |writer = |producer= }} :This song in conjunction with Feedback, Ante Up and Work make up the music that was used for Simrin's "C U" solo. " " is a song by Meek Mill ft. Drake. It was used for Simrin Player's "C U" solo. Lyrics :Note: This song contains lyrics that can be considered explicit. Drake: Views, views, views Drake: Old ways, new women, gotta keep 'em balanced The girl of your dreams, to me is probably not a challenge I've been counted out so many times I couldn't count it Funny how now my accountant is havin' trouble tryna count it To the people that think that I owe you shit Payback's a bitch and you know that shit Y'all niggas gettin' too old for this Please don't think nobody notices I've been up for way too many days Y'all sleepin' off on me anyway Y'all don't be doin' shit anyway Y'all are not true to this anyway OVO, East End, Reps Up, we might just get hit with the R.I.C.O Everyone home for the summer, so let's not do nothing illegal I go make 50 million then I give some millions to my people They gon' go Tony Montana and then cop them some Shaq at the free throws But they're from the way fam, there's not much to say fam They told me to tell you your mans just some waste mens And stay in your place fam My dad is from Memphis, and I am the king I should probably just move in to Graceland Madonna's is a ting I know it and I'm the king of pop I'm building Never-Never Land How you hate me when I never met the man We might just get hit with the R.I.C.O. Mill: Cause we in the field with them birds like we play for the Eagles I'm on probation so let me not talk what's illegal Switch it up Today I woke up with my dream girl she as rich as a Beatle For my teachers that said I wouldn't make it here I spend a day what you make a year I had to drop this to make it clear That I got it loud like Jamaican hair All theses choppers poppin', n***** wildin', violence, why we even got to take it here Why we even got to play these games Run up on me catch a facial hair It's the Chasers what you thought I come through my block like I'm Rico Poppin' a wheelie no squealie can't talk to the cops that's illegal I was like more Rich Porter no double crossing on my peoples I take an M to the table and split it with my niggas equal I'm back on that hood shit Ya that wish you would shit I'm talking that cross you that fade you fourth-quarter like Jordan we back on that bull shit We came up from nothing we started on list who most wanted, but now it's the Forbes list We really was doing shit I can hear echoes from feds on this beat from informants I think they recording Shhhh listen you hear that Drake: We might just get hit with the R.I.C.O. We might just get hit with the R.I.C.O. Results Video Gallery The Dance Awards 2016 for Finals Competition Category:Songs by Meek Mill Category:Songs by Drake Category:Simrin Solo Songs Category:2016 Solo Songs Category:Hip Hop Category:The Dance Awards 2016 Category:Solo Songs